The need to reduce fuel consumption and emissions in automobiles and other vehicles is well known. Vehicles are being developed that reduce, or completely eliminate, reliance on internal-combustion engines. Electric and hybrid vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. Electric and hybrid vehicles include one or more traction motors/generators that are powered by a traction battery. Electricity from the battery is conditioned by power electronics to provide the desired voltage and current to the motor. The power electronics include an inverter, an inductor, circuits, DC/DC converter, and controllers. The traction battery, the motors/generators, and the power electronics may require a thermal management system to regulate the temperate of the components to achieve optimum operating conditions.